The Summer After
by LiverpoolKate
Summary: A Year after the dreaded trip to Paris,will Kim ever get over it?Will a new man come into her life and help her get through it?
1. AN

**Hey,guys this story is based on the events a year later AFTER the film 'Taken' which stars Liam Neeson & Maggie Grace.**

**The film is about a Seventeen year-old girl,Kim who the pride and joy of her father Bryan Mills. Bryan is a retired agent who left the Central Intelligence Agency to be near Kim in California. Kim lives with her mother Lenore and her wealthy stepfather Stuart. Kim manages to convince her reluctant father to allow her to travel to Paris with her friend Amanda. When the girls arrive in Paris they share a cab with a stranger named Peter, and Amanda lets it slip that they are alone in Paris. Using this information an Albanian gang of human traffickers kidnaps the girls. Kim barely has time to call her father and give him information. Her father gets to speak briefly to one of the kidnappers and he promises to kill the kidnappers if they do not let his daughter go free. The kidnapper wishes him "good luck," so Bryan Mills travels to Paris to search for his daughter and her he finds his daughter but finds her friend dead.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice,all reviews will be read, and advice taken on board.**


	2. Chapter 1

****Kim POV****

Looking back on last year, I have to admit, it was somewhat more eventful than this year. I mean, sure, this year I got to sing with my favorite artist, but that's nothing compared to last year's events. Last year, on this exact date, my and my best friend went to Paris alone. It was the first time that either of us had been on holiday without parental supervision and we thought it was going to be fantastic. Amanda and I were having a great time when the most unsuspecting thing happened; Amanda was killed by a group of Albanians. I don't remember much, all I remember of her was when she was dancing in the flat,but I wouldn't want to remember much more. To say the least, this year has been uneventful compared to last.

I don't have a great relationship with my father. He wasn't really there for me when I was younger; he was always too busy being away with work. But since I turned 16, we've become a lot closer and I've managed to get past my skepticism towards him. We ensure that we see each other frequently, mostly at a weekend because of prior commitments to school and work and such.

I made a decision a few months ago to go away for university, instead of remaining here in America. In a couple of weeks, when the summer ends, I'm moving to Britain for the remainder of my education and who knows, I might end up staying. My father is insisting that he will come with me, to support me in the ways he never could when I was younger.

In some ways, I really don't want him to come with me because one part of me feels like I'm not completely over what happened in the past but another part is screaming at me to move on and make a clean start in Britain, to live the life I deserve and make amends with my father. As for my mother, she's broken over my departure but she has no objections; she only wants what's best for me, after all. But neither of their decisions matter all that much; I'm moving whether they like it or not. They can't stop me; I'm eighteen and clearly not a baby anymore. In fact, I'm a legal adult and I can do what I want; end of story.

My father talked me into letting him come with me on my first week in Britain to help me settle. Did I mention that I already have a flat that's fully furnished and ready to move into? Well, I do; all new and clean, I can't wait! Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be growing up but I will miss my family, so I told them that they can come and visit anytime they want; they were thrilled and I had a sense of security knowing that they were willing and ready to fly over whenever.

The weeks leading up to my departure went so quickly, I was a little frightened by them. They were like a ghost; always haunting me and slowly sneaking closer and closer. The day before I was due to leave, my father, Brian, was helping me finish off my packing.

"Okay, that's the last of it; I'm all ready to move!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Great, I'll just load it all into the car and we'll get going. Hey, are you staying with me tonight?" Brian asked as he lifted my suitcase in preparation to load it into his car.

As he left the room, I followed, my response sitting on my tongue, knowing it would disappoint him.

"Um, no. I'm going to stay here tonight, you know, spend my last couple of hours with Mom. You're coming with, so I thought it was only fair… You understand that, right?" I say apprehensively.

A disappointed look flashes across his face as he says, "Sure, baby girl, I'll be here tomorrow at ten am. Don't be late, okay? We have a plane to catch." He winks at me then chuckles to himself.

The word 'plane' makes me shiver unintentionally; the last time I was on a plane was with Amanda on the way to Paris. I miss my best friend dearly, it's undeniable.

"I promise I won't, Dad." I grin making the scout symbol with one hand and the other hand on my heart.

Brian hugs me before getting in his car. I smile as I watch him drive away and realize just how much I might miss my family whilst away from them.

As he leaves, it hits me; I'm really doing this. I'm really moving to Britain and leaving my family behind. Honestly, I don't want to do this but I know that I'm doing it for my own good; I'm doing this for me. This is my last night with my mother and my stepfather, Stuart, and it can't be denied they've been great parents to me. I wouldn't be able to do this without their support and I'm so grateful for it.

'_I'm really doing this.'_ I think to myself and then make my way back to the house.

****Lenore POV****

I can't quite get over it; my baby girl is moving to Britain. What scares me the most is that she is going it alone. I will never ever forgive myself for what happened to her and Amanda in Paris; I will always remember the day she came to me all broken and upset, crying as she recalled the story. Her father was right about that one.

**_**Flashback**_**

_As I watch my heartbroken daughter leave the room, Brian coughs to catch my attention._

"_You okay, Lenore?" He asks._

"_Yeah, I just can't stand to see her like this. Why Amanda? Why not some other random person? Anyone but either of those two girls." I sigh._

"_Neither of us will ever forget this, that's for sure."_

"_I will try my damn hardest to, for my daughter's sake. She doesn't need us holding onto it for longer than necessary." I scold him._

**_**End Flashback**_**

I flip the page of the album; looking through Kim's baby pictures makes me feel sad. Often I wish she was my little girl again but then I remember, she's a lovely woman now that she's all grown up and whatever lucky man captures her heart will be just that; lucky.

My train of thought is distorted as I hear her shout for me.

"Mom! Where are you?"

"In here, honey!" I shout back.

"What's that you're looking at?" She asks.

I hand her the album and say, "Your baby pictures."

She flicks through quickly as she sits down before putting it next to her on the bed, "Can I keep this? I mean, take it with me to Britain." She asks shyly.

"Of course you can, honey, but promise me you won't lose it." I say, lovingly.

"I won't, Mom." She smiles.

"Come here, sweetie." I say, teary eyed as I put an arm around her and hug her in comfort. "I love you, baby, and I will always love you, no matter what happens in Britain, you understand me? If you ever want to move back here, there will always be a space. I'm not saying that it won't work out but I'm leaving your options open. Don't forget, I'm just a phone call away. Or even a Skype call away. I love you so much, don't you forget that."

"Thanks Mom for always being here for me." She wipes away a tear as she says this and this makes me snap. I break down in tears with her.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, okay sweetie?" I say, before leaving to the bathroom.

I want nothing less than for her to see me cry.

My baby, all grown up and leaving home. Where did all the time go?

-**A.N I would like to thank Lissa & Linzi for helping me padd it out a bit,Owe them a lot,**Thanks Guys :)**.I Recommend Affairs, Love and Secrecy by MelodicVoicesInTheWind.**

**Try and update next week Have a Merry Christmas Everyone :)**

**Kate xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim POV

Its 9am; time to get up. Its the last hour I'll get to spend with my mum and Stuart for a while. I love them both dearly and will miss them.

As I walk down the stairs all I can smell is bacon. Bacon is my favourite food; it smells so good.  
>Especially Stuart's bacon, it tastes fantastic.<p>

Normally we have a chef but as Stuart is home a lot more he has taken up cooking as a hobby and he is fantastic at it. Some of the things he makes are to die for.

As I walk closer to the kitchen I can hear him singing aloud to 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5. I try to hide my laughter; let's just say he isn't the world's most talented singer.

As I enter the kitchen all I can see is him dancing and singing around the kitchen in his dressing gown and slippers. I can't help but burst with laughter. He suddenly turns round and notices me standing in the door way in hysterics.

"Sorry Kim, I got a little carried away" He says as he turns the radio down, blushing a little.

"Its ok, I kind of enjoyed it, you've made my day" I say, still laughing.

I go and sit down at the table and he walks over with a bacon sandwich in his hand.

"I'm glad I did." He laughs and places it in front of me.

"Thanks." I begin to tuck in when it suddenly hits me; Mum's not here.

"Stu, where's Mum gone?"

"I don't know Kim, she wasn't here when I woke up, she's probably just popped out for something." He sounds worried, although attempting to hide it for my sake.

I carry on eating, trying not to worry. When I finish my sandwich, I walk over to the sink and put my plate when I hear the front door slam.

I hear Mum call, "Its only me, where are you all?"

"Kitchen" I reply.

I get back and sit at the table, ready to question where she has to go so early in the morning, when she approaches me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Mum, where have you been?"

"Just somewhere." She is really starting to worry me now, she always tells me where she is going or where she has been.

I give her a evil look.

"Fine, I went and got this." She hands over a green box. It looks like a jewellery box. I just stare at it. Then her. Then back at the box.

"Mum, I thought Itold you no more gifts, you've already bought me a flat and even the furniture in it!"

"I know, it's last gift promise. Now open it love." The eagerness on her face makes me smile.

"Fine." I open the box and find a necklace in it with a locket attached. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

The locket is a heart shape. A silver heart with the words 'You're always in my heart' engraved on the front. At that point a tear falls from my eyes. I open the locket and inside there is a picture of me and her on one side and another of me and my dad on the other. It was breathtaking.

"Turn it over." I hear my mum say.

I turn it over and written on the back was 'Forever and ever'. Reading that I burst into tears. They were a mix of good and bad tears.

Stuart walked over at that point to comfort me and my mother who was also in tears. We're all embraced in a family hug when the phone rings.

Stuart goes to answer it while me and my mum are still embraced.

"I love you, Kimmy." My heart skips a beat, as I hear my mother say those words. Even though it's not the first time she's said it today, it still takes its toll on me.

"I love you too, Mum." I turn around and look at the clock. Shit, it's half past nine! "But I've got to go and get ready." I stand and walk up the stairs to get ready.

As I brush my teeth, do my hair and get changed I can only imagine what Britain is like and what my future will entail.

Its nine forty five at this point and I hear a knock at the door. It must be my dad.

"Kim, it's Dad." I hear him yell.

"I'll be just a second!" I reply.

I take one last look around my room and smile to myself.

Goodbye, The Old Kim

**A.N/ Sorry its only New Year to you all! I Will Update Next Year. :P Kate xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

Kim POV

As I walk down the stairs holding my hand luggage, I take in the house. It's going to be the last time I see this place for a while and I think that I'll miss it.

I walk into the living room and I see my dad sat in the arm chair having a nice chat with Stuart. Now this isn't normal; Dad and Stuart never see eye to eye.

"And here she is." Says Stuart, noticing me in the door way.

He walks over to me and gives me a big hug. "I'm going to miss you Kim, me and your mother both will."

"I'll miss you guys too." I smile and feel my heart warm; it's the first time I've allowed myself a small piece of happiness in the last couple of days.

I lean over and whisper to Stuart, "Look after my mum, will you, please?"

He whispers back in reply, "Will do, kiddo."

I feel a sense of relief come over me; I know someone is here for her even if I'm not.

He releases me from he hug and goes into the kitchen, leaving me and my father alone. He stands up and walks towards me.

"I'll take this to the car." As he says this he takes my bag from my hand and makes his way to the car.

I sit down on the couch and ponder what to do. Do I go into the kitchen and see my mum or do I wait for her to come to me? What do I do?

As I stand up and head towards the kitchen but my mum comes out before I reach it. She stands a few inches away from me with blood shot eyes. I knew this would be hard for her; it's hard enough for me but I know for my sake I need to do this and I hope she understands. She walks towards me and pulls me into an embrace.

"I understand why your doing this; I really do. We're going to be here for you and want you to know you can come home whenever you want even if you can't afford the flight, we will pay for it. Just remember: we're here for you no matter what and we love you." She says in a quiet voice.

I'm rendered speechless and don't know what to say.

I just smile and reply, "I know, I love you guys too and I hate to say it but I need to go, it's ten o'clock and I don't want to miss my flight."

She just releases me and follows me to the car where Dad is waiting. I get into the passenger seat and wave to my mum and Stuart as they stand at the front door.

As Dad drives towards the airport, we sit in a comfortable silence. All I can think of is what Britain will be like. What does it look like? Will the university be big? Will I make lots of new friends? Will I find a nice man? All these questions but it's going to be at least an eleven hour flight before I can even begin to find out.

We arrive at the airport and whilst Dad goes to check in, I go into Starbucks and get some coffee for us both. I take a seat near a window and start to drink the coffee when Dad approaches.

"I got you a coffee." I say solemnly.

"Oh, thanks Kimmy." He replies but from then on we just sit in a comfortable silence untill we hear our flight being called. We put our coffee cups in the bin and begin to head to the plane. I feel anxious about being on a plane; the last time was when I was going to Paris, but that was last year.

New life. New Kim.

As we get onto the plane and into our seat ready to take off, Dad turns to me, smiles and takes my hand. It's as if he can read my mind.

When we have taken off, I lie against the window and look out onto the sky. Its beautiful, like something from a movie. I'm feeling tired, and begin to think I'd better rest.

I look over towards Dad who has fallen asleep already. I giggle at the sight of him slobbering all over himself.

I reach into my bag and take out my iPod and put in the ear phones. I put it on shuffle and rest my head again the window once again. As I drift off to sleep, I can't help but think about my new life. The last things I remember before I fall asleep are the words from the song by Coldplay:

Para-para, paradise.

**A.N/ Happy New Year! Sorry its laptop broke and lets say Year 11 isn't easy but i'm back :) I will do another update asap and then it will go back to fridays :)**


End file.
